


The Higher You Go, The Harder You Fall

by carnations



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confession, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Some angst, Tension, beware of language, please be gentle everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnations/pseuds/carnations
Summary: Woojin and Jihoon have always been the best of friends, joking around and making fun memories together. But lately, Woojin has been getting quite busy with his schoolwork. And Jihoon has something to say about it.





	The Higher You Go, The Harder You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time writing, so I hope you enjoy! I plan to make this a bit longer (not a one shot, but not 101 chapters). If there's enough interest, I'll make a twitter for some twitter AU's!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin's busy with studying, unheard of by Jihoon. The latter really wants to hang out.

It was a brisk, arid October in Nable High. The leaves were at their brightest and warmest colors, and teenagers went out of their way to step on the crunchiest ones. The air had hints of woodland scents, but all anyone could feel was freezing air going in and out of their nostrils. It didn’t help that Nable High had heating systems in only select classrooms. Students wore giant parkas and comfy sweaters to keep warm. Everyone crowded in the library to study for the upcoming finals, but some chose to go home as soon as class ended.

“Woojin!” Jihoon called out. “Do you want to go out to eat today?” The boy began to run over to his friend.

“I can’t, I’m sorry. I have a lot of things going on right now, I really wish I could,” Woojin sulked.

“That’s what you said last time, when are you going to be done?” Jihoon whined.

It’s been a solid 3 weeks since the last time they could eat alone together. Jihoon had been getting quite anxious and annoying. Sure, it’s exam season, but every other exam season Woojin would be the one to bother him. Maybe it was because it was their last year? Was Park Woojin finally taking school seriously?

Jihoon trudged over to Woojin and rested himself on him. Their bodies warmed each other on the harsh October morning.

“Woojin~” he mumbled playfully. He knew that his soft mumbling would get to him. “Please? You need to give yourself a break anyway.”

The boy turned his head, brushing his face against Jihoon’s ever so gently. Both of their ears were bright red, and warm to the touch. Woojin breathed ever so slightly on his friend's cheek, resulting in a blush from either the warmth or the awkwardness of their positioning. He knew Jihoon could feel the smile on his own face form, an almost devilish grin. He poked Jihoon’s side harshly, prompting a laughing anger from him.

“I know, I know. But I really want to excel this time, Jihoon-ah. I’ve barely gotten through all of the other years, I should at least test myself the last one, right?” Woojin pleaded with an uncertainty in his voice.

Jihoon held Woojin's hand softly, caressing and playing with his fingers. “Man, your hands are so warm. But anyway, all you need to do is pass. You have a lot of other extracurriculars, you don’t need to worry so much about what a test score says about you.” He tightened his grip on his friend’s hand. “Those things only test one part of your intelligence anyway.”

Jihoon wanted to spend more time with Woojin as the year started to come to an end. There was no telling what the future may hold for them, and there was a chance that their paths will diverge. He sighed audibly, not realizing that Woojin was the same old dickhead from before. Woojin dug his nails into Jihoon’s hand, resulting in Jihoon crying out in pain and them pushing each other around. They giggled and laughed together, hitting each other and exchanging more than a few choice words. Somehow, the newly-reformed student would always ruin a tender moment.

Woojin laughed heartily. “You know that I know that, I just want to do something different this time. Is that so bad?”

“Of course it is, when you’re sitting here studying when we could be hanging out!” Jihoon protested.

“You don’t think I’m ignoring you, do you?” Woojin asked.  
“Well, no. I mean― yes? No? No. I don’t think so, like―”  
“Like, intentionally ignoring.”

“No! But I get lonely sometimes, man,” Jihoon replied softly. He tried to conceal his feelings, but his voice wouldn't allow it.

“It’ll be okay, just try and get used to life without me! And we can always talk in class and stuff, don’t worry too much,” Woojin consoled. “Alright, now leave me alone, I have to go home and study for this damn calculus test.”

Jihoon nodded in understanding. He still felt a bit distraught, but it seemed like Woojin knew what he was doing. All he could do was trust in him and hang out when exams were over. Jihoon ran to the bike rack and rode off past the Nable High gates.

Wind gusts rustled the autumn leaves. Jihoon’s warm presence made it seem a lot colder than it really was as he left. Woojin sighed, heading towards his house. The pavement ground felt as if it was siphoning the last of his strength. Nable High was back from a splendid meeting place to a boorish hell, as all schools are. Whether he liked it or not, Jihoon had quite a strong aura of positivity and joy that warped Woojin's own view of his surroundings. Without him, reality settled in. It was a lonely walk home, and Woojin was all too aware of it. 

“Ah, Park Jihoon. There’s so many things I want to do with you, but I can’t. It has to be this way. At the end of the year, you’ll know,” Woojin muttered softly. His voice wavered from both the chilling air and his feelings for what was to come. He was never a top student, but his words to the wind were more knowledge than any valedictorian could comprehend.


End file.
